Something New
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Allen and Kanda have had a relationship for some while now, but Kanda has never says 'I love you.' Then right after Allen asks why he and Kanda are attacked putting Kanda in a coma. Will Allen ever get to know how much he loves Kanda and Kanda loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is a story on Allen N' Kanda and a bad slip up on a mission.

Pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man : (

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 1**

I was up, eating some beef stew, curry, and tempura soba. I'm still not to fond of tempura soba, but after being around Kanda for so long it grows on you. As I was finishing up my snack I toke into note that Kanda was still fast asleep. He was completely worn out from the mission we just finished up.

I put my dishes into the sink and walked back into the bedroom just as Kanda turned over in his sleep. He's been doing that often lately, probably a nightmare, and each and every time I do the same thing. I walked up to the side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair, that had fallen into his face, back behind his ear. Then I leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "I love you," earning me a half hearted "che" from the sleeping beauty.

I pulled back up to stair down at him with my hand still placed on his cheek. I stood there for a minute, moving my hand away when Kanda's eyes opened up and he ran his hand throw his hair. "What's up, Moyashi?"

I stood there for another minute taking in the sight before saying, "the name's Allen, but i don't think you'll comprehend that Ba-Kanda." Kanda gave a low growl making himself look cute instead of threatening. "Anyway it's 6:30 so we should start heading back once it gets dark."

"Right... ok. It won't take that long to get back, maybe a few hours." Kanda had a cute, tired look on his face as he tried to comprehend the plan of getting back to HQ. "Yo, Baka, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

I was somewhat shocked, Kanda is usually mad when i don't wake him up if he over sleeps, which is nearly never, but in his voice i couldn't hear any anger at all. "Um... well, you've been waking up so often in your sleep, and haven't really gotten a full nights rest lately, so... i figured... since you where sound asleep... I'd let you sleep well you could."

Kanda nodded his head a little as i finished my explanation, adding into the cuteness again, i must say. Then he got up, grabbed his usual day clothes and headed to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower." I nodded my head and turned back towards the bedroom door when i heard him add on to what he was saying, "... and...," I turned back to see he was stopped in the doorway of the bathroom with his back facing me. And although he said it really softly i still heard what he said, "thanks ... Allen." Then he closed the door.

I was shocked, Kanda just did two things he never did. 1)Say thanks or anything polite at all, and 2)say **my name**! My actual **given name**!! I could feel the blood rushing to my face. We've had a relationship for quite some time and not once, till now, has Kanda said my name. Or 'I love you,' for that matter, but I'm not go to push it, I'd ask about that later.

With the red still on my face i grabbed our suit-cases and started packing our stuff we brought along, hoping the blush would be gone by the time Kanda got out of the shower.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

CHAPTER 1!!! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!

-Ghost of the Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finally up! Sorry for the long wait!! : )

Disclaimer: Don't Own D. Gray - Man  
Pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda

**

* * *

**

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 2**

His long, black silk hair was swinging back and forth as he walked. I was behind him so it was easier to see how, with every step, his hair swayed.

We left not long ago from the hotel. And now we're walking back to HQ in silence, under a full moon. "Hey, Ba-Kanda . . . ?" I waited for a answer or some type of acknowledgement, what I got was him stopping and waiting so I could walk beside him. But with Kanda that's all the reaction I need.

I was now walking beside him as I started my conversation again, "Do you love me?" Kanda gave a slight "Che," then he answered, "What do you mean?"

Well that was something new, Kanda usually just ignored my questions like that. But finally snapping back to reality I said, "Well . . . we've been together for a few months but today was the first time you actually said my given name," Kanda started to blush slightly and turned his head away, making him look _almost_ as cute as he did earlier when he was half asleep. "Don't get me wrong I think that's great and everything, and this might be pushing it but you never said 'I love you' either."

Kanda "ched," but I knew he was just trying to hid his embarrassment. I wasn't really expecting anything after that so for the next few minutes we walked in silence until Kanda started speaking. "Does hearing that actually mean that much to you?"

I never thought I'd hear anything like that come out of Kanda's mouth. Apparently my shock was shown on my face because Kanda was blushing a deep red and looking at the ground.

I couldn't help but smile. When my Kanda showed emotions he looked so _cute~!! _I put my hand on his chin and lifted his face up so he would look at me. I then kissed him on his lips quickly, because I knew he didn't like it when I kissed him in public. His eyes widened a little and his blush depend -If that was even possible- then I said, "I would like to hear you say those three words, but when you can without me asking." I kissed his forehead once before he turned his head and said " . . . Baka . . . "

Kanda suddenly turned and grabbed my hand. I was shocked (again.) Kanda just kept surprising me today. Maybe it was because this relation ship and emotion thing was something new to him. Oh, well, Kanda's fine just the way he is, but he could be a _little_less lethal, _at times._

I tightened my grip on Kanda's hand, then loosened it a little earning me a look from Kanda. I smiled, all I really could do was smile. Kanda "Ched," and turned away, probably trying to hid the new blush on his face.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

So there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness! Please review and tell me what you think!

-Ghost of the Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own D. Gray - Man  
Pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda

* * *

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 3**

We've been walking for awhile hand in hand. Probably one of Kanda's favorite things, walking in silence with quiet company. Kanda acts like a strong, icy cold, guy but I found out that he would rather have a blabbering idiot he'd like to kill, with him instead of being alone in the dark. That's kinda' how our relation ship got started.

I over at Kanda to see he had his eyes closed and head up, facing towards the sky. The moon's light flooded over him, making him look like he was glowing. I was in down right aw. As beautiful, as Kanda was in the day, it just couldn't measure up to how beautiful he was at night. As I was admiring Kanda he spoke, "Yo, Moyashi. You're going to run into a tree."

I was confused. The first thing Kanda says in hours is, I'm going to run into a tree? I turned my head to see in front of me and surely enough in a matter of seconds I ran into a tree. Kanda let go of my hand so he wouldn't fall with me, leaving me to fall on my butt.

I rubbedmy head with my hands, trying to get rid of the on coming headache. "Owwww."

"Told you, Baka. Why didn't you listen?" Kanda was kneeling beside me with a smug tone in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!? You jerk!!" I yelled at Kandaas he stood up and offerd me a hand.

"I thought you would see what was right in front of you. But I guess you're to stupid to notice." Kanda smirked as I toke his hand for help, but instead of having him help me up I pulled him down to fall in my lap.

My grip on his hand tightened as he struggled against it. "Yo! Moyashi! Let go!!" He didn't like being under control, or touched unless he knew what was going to happen next, and I knew that. So I let go of his hand and lopped my arms around his shoulders. He tensed at first, then started to loosen up as he knew it was only me. "Moyashi. Let. Go."

I let out a laugh as he tried to move against my grip but was getting nowhere. A smirk was forming on my face as I put my head in the nipof his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. I laughed again as he stopped struggling and leaned back in my embrace. "What? Not going to continue struggling?" I asked.

"Che, to much effert." I tightend my grip on him. Kanda was getting tired so often lately, it was making me worried. Appariently Kanda noticed I was thinking about this because he said, "Don't worry about it. I just need some sleep then I'll be ready to kick your stupid, naive ass."

I smiled and nodded a little, "You better. Because I don't want to explain to Lavi and Lenalee that you got your ass kicked by me, in sword fighting." Kanda "Ched" telling me to shut up. And before I knew it my attention was back to the nip of Kanda's neck. I bite down on his neck, making Kanda "eep." I let go and quickly licked the spot I bite. I was pretty sure it would leave a dark, red mark.

Confident with my work I stood up, still holding on to Kanda. He turned around, blushing furiosly, and hit me upside the head saying, "I hate you." Then he looked away. I held my head for a minute, then smiled and noded, "Hai, hai. Whatever you say."

He spun back around to argue but before he had the chance my cursed eye started acting up. Akuma were coming and fast.

To Be Continued . . . . . .

* * *

Well there is the 3rd chapter. Short but Sweet!! hehe : ) Please Review!!

- Ghost of the Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, this is a story on Allen N' Kanda and a bad slip up on a mission.

Pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man : (

* * *

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 4**

My eye started acting up, Akuma where coming. Kanda apparently sensed this, too, because Mugen was already unsheathed. I followed suit and activated my Crown Clown edge.

A blast was shot at us, I jumped to one side and Kanda jumped to the other. Kanda was followed by a level 2 Akuma well a level 4 came after me. I thought this was better, I knew in Kanda's weaker state he wouldn't be able to take on a level 4.

I was dodging every which way sending attacks towards the Akuma every chance I got. I stole a quick look to see how Kanda was. He looked to be in worse shape than yesterdays battle. His movements were slower, his senses were sluggish, and it was a level 2 he's fighting. Usually he'd be done with it and moving on by now.

Being so distracted about Kanda's health, I didn't know what was behind me, and I tripped! I freaking tripped over who knows what! I was on the ground trying to comprehend what just happened as I saw the Akuma fire a shot at me and I knew I couldn't block it.

I covered my face with my arms hoping it would help avoid major injury. But instead of feeling the pain of the shot, I knew should have come, I felt blood splatter across my arms and heard the Akuma laugh and say, _"Ha ~ Ha ~ What ~ One ~ Would ~ Do ~ For ~ Another ~ Ha!"_

I moved my arms from my face and looked up in utter shock. Kanda was standing in front of me hands at his sides losing his grip on Mugen. Losing so much blood from a wound I should have gotten.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

He~He sorry for the late chapter update and short chapter!! I swear I'll try to get the next few chapters update sooner! Since I finally finished the story I should be able to keep to updating it on a regular base. Again sorry and please review!!

- Ghost of the Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man : (**

**

* * *

**

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 5**

Kanda spat up blood as his grip on Mugen was lost, letting it fall to the ground. His feet practically slipped out from under him as he started to fall backwards. I came back to my senses just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

His breathing was rough and turning into small gasps. "Kanda! Kanda, you've gotta stay with me!" I shouted as his eyes flickered shut and then open again.

He lifted his hand to my face, taking up so much effort. Once his hand was on my cheek I placed my hand on top of his as he attempted to talk, "I-I'll . . . .b-b-be . . fin-e . . " His hand then went limp and he lost conciseness.

_"Ha ~ Ha ~ Death ~To ~ One ~ Now ~ It's ~ Your ~ Turn ~"_ The Akuma laughed as he got ready to shot again.

I laid Kanda down so he could rest. Then I got up and was ready for round 2 of the fight. But this time both Akuma were going to be finished.

In a matter of minutes both Akuma were taken care of and I was back at Kanda's side. His breath had evened out but his wounds still hadn't healed. I couldn't take a break, if I did Kanda would die of blood lose and that was without knowing the full exstent of the injures. I had to get him medical care, and fast.

I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around him as securely as I could without straining the horrid wounds. I then picked him up bridal style, as gently as I could. And made my way to the closest gate, as fast as possible.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . ?

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter!!!! It was so short, too!!! Sigh . . . Don't worry though!! I already Have the next chapter ready to be typed so it should be up in just a few hours, and if not . . . . . . maybe a cople of days . . . . if your lucky. . . . Anyways! Please REVIEW! That way I'll be motivated to upload as soon as possible!!! Tanks for reading!!!!!!

; ) - Ghost of the Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

pairing: AllenXKanda  
Maybe a little out of character for both Allen and Kanda  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man : (

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Something New  
Chapter ~ 6**

I sat in front of Kanda's room in the imfarmery, impatiently tapping my foot. Lavi and Lenalee were sitting with me trying to calm me, just as they tried calming themselves. The two of them have been with me since I brought Kanda back. I only left Kanda's door when the head nurse made me get a few minor wounds bandaged.

FLASHBACK-

Everyone was waiting for me and Kanda to get back. They were all infront of the gate ready to greet us. But as I stepped threw the gate, with a bleeding Kanda, all voices went silent. Komui was the first to wake up from the drama and started shouting orders. He sent Johnny to get the Head Nurse, Reever was to help him stabilize Kanda until Johnny got back, and Lenalee and Lavi were to check me for injury's.

The Head Nurse got there in a matter of time, taking one look at Kanda then at me. She had Kanda moved to the infirmary as quickly as possible, with me fast on her heels.

END FLASHBACK-

"Allen it's fine, Kanda can't be in that bad of shape."

"She's right, Allen. Yu wouldn't go down so easily."

Lenalee and Lavi said, attempting to cheer me up. Failing meserably, but I did have to give them an A for effort. "It's my fault. . . " I mumbled into my hands as I rested my face in them.

They both stopped talking and looked towards me. "Come on, Allen. Don't blame yourself for Yu's wounds. He won't blame you and he'll heal in no time!"

"Don't you get it? I should have that wound!"

Lenalee toke a seat next to me and started rubbing my back. "Allen, stop blaming yourself. You couldn't do anything to stop it from happening."

"You don't get it!" I nearly shouted, making her pull her hand away. I turned my head to look at her, I knew I was on the verge of tears, but it was true, this was my fault. "He toke a hit I should have had to deal with! Not to mention with how his health has been lately!" I sighed half screamed before I slumped back into my chair hitting my head against the wall.

They looked at me, trying to comprehend all I just said. Their was a look of pity in Lenalee's eyes, probably from the guilt I felt for letting my lover get hurt, and Lavi had a blank expression, probably trying to remember something. Surprisingly though, Lavi was the first trying to comfort me again. "Then that shows how much Yu cares for you. He wouldn't just take an attack like that for anyone. And he'd really only jumped in if he knew you couldn't block the attack or he was just being paranoid."

"How do you know?"

Lavi smiled at me, one of his toothy grins, hands on hips, and chest puffed out, "I am his best friend!" Me and Lenalee cracked up laughing. Lavi sure knew how to be a baka at the most serious of times. "Any who. Don't worry, Allen. Yu's strong he'll get better in no time!"

Before I could reply, though, the Head Nurse walked through the door. I jumped up out of my seat and was in front of her in a matter of seconds, with Lenalee and Lavi right beside me. "How is he?"

The Head Nurse looked sad for a minute before looking me in the eyes, "Not good. His body's in a state of panic. His body hasn't been in the best of health lately so when he got that wound it made infection easy. Then from his low health his body some what shut down, more or less, he's in a comatose."

* * *

_**Fin . . . . . . . .?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ SORRY!!!!!! I meant to update all of my stories and even upload new ones over the summer but then my computer sot an awful virus and decided to die!!!! Now school is starting again and I'm still working on chapters for my other stories while trying to put my schedule back together!!!!! AHHHHH!!! I'm soooo~ going to die this school year!!! I have to wake up at 5 in the freaking morning!!!!**

**Sigh~ Someone help me!!!! **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but my computer is acting up again so i don't know what can happen!!!!**

**Pray to anyone that I can actually update!!! (P.S. I'm not religious)**

**I so would love reviews!!!!! Tell me my mistakes, tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated, tell me anything, just tell me!!!!**

**Till next time! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo!**

Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy! You know High School and all! Plus I've been in the process of seeing if I have to move and transfer schools! *Bleh* I've also been trying to write my other stories and I've finally put together the first chapter of Forgotten Enemies a Bleach FF I've been wanting to do for awhile, then I also have another Halloween Bleach FF that I think ended up really cute that will be posted on All Hollows Eve, so look for it! It's Trick-Or-Treat a IchigoXUlquiorra! Now I know you don't want to hear about other Mangas but this is my favorite pairing ever with my favorite character from Bleach ~ Ulquiorra Schiffer! ~ SO READ IT OR SUFFER!

Anyways~ This is the second to last chapter of this FF! I plan to get the next chapter up soon! Hopefully within the next 2-3 weeks! It's short I know but trust me it all raps up in the last chapter! So have fun reading! I hope to get reviews!

**Pairing: **Allen X Kanda  
**Anime: **D. Gray-Man  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man and even though I love the book and do wish I was the author I don't think I could handle the pressure! :P

* * *

**Something New****  
Chapter 7**

* * *

My feet practically slipped out from under me, right then and there. My eyes were probably as wide as saucer plates as I stared at the Head Nurse. She looked back at me with pity in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't know how long he could be in this state for. There's a chance he could wake up once his wounds heal, but nothings for certain."

I heard behind me sobs, which I guessed were coming from Lenalee, and Lavi shift, most likely to comfort her. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing would come out. On my 5th try I finally formed real word, "Can I see him?"

The Head Nurse nodded, "Yes, it might help to wake him if he knows people are waiting for him." With that said she turned and leas me into Kanda's room.

As she was leaving I heard Lavi say to Lenalee, "Come on, Allen could probably use some alone time with Yu. We'll check on him later." As that was said the Head Nurse closed the door and I couldn't help but agree with Lavi. Although I would have preferred it if Kanda was awake.

I turned from the door to stare at Kanda's lifeless form. The only thing standing out against the pure white sheets was his jet black hair, otherwise he blended in perfectly. And I'm not sure that's a good thing.

I watched as Kanda's chest rose and fell, making me smile because I was able to get him to safety in time. But I was also pissed with myself for not getting him back fast enough and actually letting him get hurt when I knew he was in bad health. I sighed, moving over to stand by Kanda and started to stroke his hair, I don't know if I was feeling self pity but, Kanda surely would be pissed at me for it.

I leaned down and kissed Kanda's head, "Please wake up soon." I then pulled a chair up by him and gripped his hand in mine, smiling sadly. I know Kanda would wake up, he had a really strong will. It was just that seeing him in this state saddened me.

* * *

_**. . . . . Fin . . . . .?**_

**ALMOST!**

* * *

**Thank You!**

Thanks for reading! Hope to get reviews!

Also I plan on posting thing at least once a week since the first quarter of school is finished and things are starting to cool down!

Please make sure to look for my other stories! I personally think they are all ending up FANTASTIC!!!!!

_**Signing Off  
~Lenny (Pen Name: HeWhoCrys)**_


End file.
